Anyone Else?
by Girl-With-No-Name x
Summary: A Short Drabble Abot Rose/Scorpius!


Hello again. It's 21:20 on my clock and I feel like writing. So, this is what you get.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Happy now!

Rose's POV

Why do I have to be in love with him? Anyone else would have been fine. But it had to be Scorpius Malfoy. Why is he so unbelievably gorgeous? Why is he best friends with my cousin, Albus? But most of all, Why is he such an utter prick?

"Rosie. Stop daydreaming about me for 2 minutes and help me with my potions homework." See what I mean!

"Figure it out yourself, Malfoy. And stop calling me Rosie if you want to leave this room with your balls where God intended." I secretly loved it when he called me 'Rosie'. But I couldn't let him know that now, could I?

"Is it someones time of the month again? Aww. Poor Rwosie." He chuckled in a baby voice. I could kill him right now.

"Leave. Me. Alone. Malfoy." I spat at him. He shouldn't have pissed me off.

"I'll take that as a yes. Does that mean your hormones are running wild?" Does he live to annoy the crap out of me?

"No, they're not."

"Aww. Does Rosie want to savage me right here? In the library. In front of everyone." Yes. In all honesty, I do.

"Clearly not. Are you going to leave me alone?"

"Admit you want me. It's SOOO obvious you do." The librarian just glared at us. She really does have an unhealthy attachment to this place.

"Listen Scorpius, I would never in a million years want you. So leave me the hell alone. Before I make you." That's clearly a lie. I love you. I do want you.

"Aww. Is delicate little Rosie going to throw a temper tantrum and get one of her cousins to hex me. You might have forgotten, but I am good friends with most of your cousins, so that's not going to work." I am so close to killing him right now.

"Leave her alone Scorp. I may be your best friend, but I will still hex your balls off if you two don't stop arguing." said a very irritated Albus, from behind a book. I was wondering who was behind that book.

"Cheers, Mate! Nice to know you got my back."

"It's fine, Albus. I'm grown up enough to hex his balls off on my own, thanks." Scorpius looked hurt.

"You wouldn't actually hex my balls off, would you?"

"She'd rip them off for you if that's what you're in to." Thanks Albus. Thanks a lot.

"Isn't that charming." said a giggling Lily, who was holding hands with Lorcan Scamander. I gave her a questioning look and she just smiled and squeezed his hand, with caused him to blush.

"Is anyone else behind the bookcase. If there is, tell me now." said Scorpius. When there was no reply, he looked back at me and laughed.

"Does your whole family follow you wherever you go?"

"No. They just ... Like to spy on us - I mean me." My face began to burn up.

"Do I make you nervous, Rose?" A shiver went down my spine when he said my name.

"You clearly do. Look at her. She's blushing and stuttering because you're speaking to her. She clearly wants you."

"Thanks a lot, Lily. Why don't you get back to Lorcan? He's been eyeing you up ever since you squeezed his hand." Lily AND Lorcan blushed at this before Lily dragged him out of the library.

"Is it true? Do I really make you nervous?"

"N-No. Why?"

"No reason." He chuckled. Albus face-palmed himself before getting up to leave.

"I can't stand it anymore. If you can't feel the sexual tension between you, then how you can be called the smartest wizard and witch in the year I'll never know." Scorpius's face tinged pink after Albus's little outburst as did mine.

"Well, this has been one of the most awkward moments of my life. So, I'm going to leave before anything else embarrassing happens." As I got up to leave, Scorpius grabbed my wrist and yanked me down to my seat.

"Rose, answer me truthfully. Do I make you nervous?" He uttered each word like he was talking to a baby.

"N-n-no. You don't make me nervous."

"Everyone else seems to think so. I'm not bothered if I make you nervous. I find it quite flattering."

"You are so full of it, Malfoy."

"Full of what may I ask? Adoration for you? I already know I'm full of that." I could tell my face was burning because he was smirking that absolutely gorgeous smirk that he does.

"Are you serious?" I sounded so dumb. But I had to know.

"Very serious. I adore you, Rose."

And then, it happened. He kissed me. In the library. In front of the librarian and a couple of giggling first years. My head nearly exploded. I ran my hands through his loose blonde hair whilst he held my waist. When we parted for air, that's when it got awkward.

"Well. That was um ... Nice." I muttered.

"God, I'm such an idiot! I knew you didn't feel the same way, and yet I kissed you anyway." He cried out before burying his face into his hands.

"Scorpius."

"You ... You called me Scorpius." He looked up from his hands and smiled. His eyes glistened with hope.

"I-I adore you too. I have for quite a while, but didn-"

He cut me off and kissed me before I could finish my sentence. This kiss had much more passion in it than the first one.

"Rosie and Scorpius, sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G. First comes-" I heard from behind the bookcase.

"DOMINIQUE! SHUT UP!"

Reviews, People!


End file.
